Love or Submission
by NekoShiro22
Summary: Two Omegas are "princesses" of their respective kingdoms and although many believe that life only brings happiness they need to see more in the background to notice that everything is not rosy ... Omegaverse / Medieval Magic / Yugioh Main Puzzleshipping Blindshipping Tendershipping Gemshipping Other: Puppyshipping Bronzershipping


**Konishiwa! Here is coming with a new story that I hope you enjoy my loves!**

**Shipping:** **Blindshipping, Puzzleshipping, Gemshipping, Tendershipping, Puppyshipping, Bronzershipping**

**You know that Yugioh does not belong to me, so he reads !!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Amethyst Kingdom has always been a place full of prosperity and joy, its most friendly and attentive people. While his kings were always very fair and faithful to his people ... But nothing is perfect in this life and even in the best families a Black Sheep is always born, it is a pity that this black sheep was the only heir to King Mutou.

The widowed man always saw with worried eyes as his son did not have the best of hearts, but he always hoped that something would soften that hard heart. Although he would be his son and could maintain that hope, but that did not mean that he would give him control of the Kingdom being the ruthless being he was. Unfortunately, fate had other plans and the sick old man, being forced to pass the kingdom reluctantly.

With pain the old man saw the evils that he did to the people and waiting for a miracle to fix his son's evil heart he got the sweetest and most precious omega in his eyes, he made his son know her and apparently he achieved something because the man He decided to marry her. It was a beautiful ceremony where the old man is very happy knowing that love would fix his son's heart.

The former saw that the evils ceased and the people could breathe in peace, everyone loved the new Queen who brought harmony back to the kingdom. Time passed and when the couple announced the new son to come they all went away, mainly the old man who wanted to spoil that little boy.

What nobody knew was that the former King's son had not changed at all, he simply knew that he needed an heir and when his father brought the Omega he saw it as the perfect opportunity. He was very happy to finally have his heir on his way to manipulate as he pleased, it hurts for his son not to be the powerful Alpha he expected ... If not a fragile and tender Omega.

His anger had no comparison and was about to seriously harm both the newborn baby and the mother if it were not because the very angry and disappointed old man intervened in his help - you do something to my grandson and I do not answer for my acts son

I'm the king! You can't do anything to me anymore! - the furious man screamed for what had happened.

It doesn't matter who you are! Nobody supports you here, you hurt my grandson and daughter-in-law and I will be in love with you! I will not care if you are my son, you will not hurt anyone else - said the old confirmation and a few guards around him - here nobody supports you! If there has not been an insurrection, it is thanks to me and her that we keep people calm, but nobody here loves you as King!

Rey's face was outlined in rage and he saw how alone he was .. All the guards were on his father's side protecting the "useless" of his Omega - good! Do what you want with the Omega, but that woman has to remedy her mistake and give me a child! Not that!

It is not a "that", it is my grandson and your son ... It can be Omega and it is your firstborn whether you want it or not! - The ancient King claimed extremely furious, he could be sick and it was not advisable to use his magic ... But his son needed a lesson!

Before the King could do anything, he was painfully stuck to the ground by his father, until of course the old man's illness weakened him, which was taken advantage of to escape ... Not before the King screamed furiously - you took care of the Omega, I don't care about that brat!

When the old man saw his son leave, he changed his serious look to an absolutely sad one, he really believed that his son had changed. Depressed sigh and turned to where his daughter-in-law was curled up in a corner protecting the small lump in her arms - sorry for bringing you here ... Sorry for this ... I really thought that ..

I also thought that he loved me ... - the woman murmured as sad as he - but she doesn't love us ... Not even my baby

I'll take care of helping you with the little one - I assure you kneeling in front of her - will you let me see him?

The Omega nodded and with all the care of the world I leave the small lump of blankets over the old man's willing arms, he uncovered the sheets and was delighted with the adorable little creature in his arms - it's beautiful honey ... What will you call him? - Asked the man gently rocking the baby that seemed somewhat scared ... Sure for all the above.

He was supposed to be named by his father ... - he replied with his eyes down.

Ne! Leave the sadness that now you have an adorable baby that depends on you, let's put a name right now between the two. Okay? - Said the old man smiling to see how the baby had stopped looking scared to look at everything with some playful amethyst orbs - how curious ... It seems that he wants to jump to play this little mischievous!

... Ummm ... Yugi? Yugi could be a good name for an adorable little boy - commented the Omega after a long moment of thought with a soft smile and pampering the little one.

That's a great name, I love it - the smiling man nodded - let's take care of you little Yugi, you'll see

Little Yugi was growing and although he did not receive a hint of love from his father that did not change his cheerful and enthusiastic personality, in addition to his mother and grandmother did their best to give him the love that his father did not give him. Until of course when the little boy was only 6 years old, the trajedia knocked on his door, his mother died in the attempt to give birth to an Alpha son to his father ... Both she and the baby died of complications in childbirth.

Yugi's father became even more furious at that, this baby who came if he was an Alpha and the silly woman could not give it to him ... He tried to get another Omega with whom to have a "good" son, since he never saw Yugi as such no matter how much he hurt the child but he never succeeded ... The Omegas died before giving his son Alpha or were never left on tape to begin with.

His father assured him that it was not the Omegas that was the problem, it was he with his evil that cursed himself. The gods and life would not reward him with a gift as beautiful as a son after he rejected the first so cruelly, that he did not like at all ... But he had no choice but to endure, he could never have another child, nor Alpha, Beta or Omega.

So although it was a little late, he began to put his eyes on Yugi ... Not in the best clear way, his only thought was to raise a "perfect" Omega, cute, submissive and to compose his Alpha to manipulate the husband to impose at will. Even to think that the child was only 14 years old was already looking for a husband ... What he did not know was that the Alpha in which he had put his eyes was not at all manipulable.

Grandpa ... Why doesn't daddy love me? - I ask a certain tricolor dressed in a beautiful dress, sometimes it was uncomfortable but as Omega should dress like a "Princess" she was. His father might be paying attention to him now, but Yugi was not stupid and could tell that there was not a hint of love in his attention.

It is not your fault my life, your father has always been a cruel person .. - replied the old man pampering the child's tricolor hair, he did not know his son's plans to marry his grandson when before - I am even ashamed of being his father when I see his way of thinking so horrible

... I miss mommy - I mutter snuggling against him.

I know, but remember grandson ... She is always taking care of you and loving you from a distance - I reassure you by giving you a huge hug, then I retract a certain detail and smile stingily ... This would distract your grandson - and Yugi ... When you think tell me about your new friend?

E-Eh ...? C-Which friend ...? - nervous stutter feeling his treacherous face blush.

That one you learn as a gentleman, is Yami called true? - I assure with mischief

... Naaa! Yami is just ... A friend! A friend who ... I love so much ... - I mutter with my face like a little tomato.

The old man just laughed at the little boy's flushed face - Je! If you like it, love doesn't matter, he is a good boy and his family is noble enough that you don't have too many problems

* * *

Near there was the Diamond Kingdom, whose Reign was always in charge of the Touzuoku Family. It was always a town full of ups and downs, with good and bad Kings. The current King was a very good King, but the tragedy transformed and reformed him into the hateful being he is now. Previously the entire Kingdom was ruled by a beautiful family of several members, the King and Queen with their three children ... Akefia, Amane and the only Omega of the children, Ryou. But a rare disease took the women of the family leaving the bitter man and two children shattered behind.

After that, everyone's father disregarded his little son to focus entirely on his firstborn, breaking the child's heart although his older brother always tried to avoid it. The family was fractured, Ryou was always pushed aside for more than his older brother tried to avoid him, the family father wanted to focus on his eldest son and he did not want to see him or under torture for everything that made his brother suffer.

The thing came to a strong point when the father announced that he was looking for a fiancé for the 14-year-old boy, it was clear that what he wanted was to get rid of poor Omega ... And that did not make the older brother any grace - no You will marry whomever you like, Ryou stays here at home!

Already in the age of getting a husband, do not get involved - growled the annoyed father of always having to dictate with his eldest son.

He is only 14! You can't wait for him to turn 16 and get someone who loves him, you just want to get him out of his house! - Akefia angry shout - you will not get him out of here, I refuse to leave my little brother in the hands of any bastard!

He is my son and an Omega, I can decide whatever I want for him - said the elder with total seriousness - Ryou will marry a suitor of my choice and you will continue with your training to inherit as if nothing has happened

Akefia bit her lip with absolute frustration, how that bastard dared to ...? - Father if you want to marry him so much then it can be mine, as an heir I need a good Omega by my side and who better than he who already knows the kingdom!

Ryou, for his part, was going around food as usual, not even trying to say something ... So that if at best he would be totally ignored? Which I doubted, he had already learned his lesson from the last time he "spoke when he shouldn't" ... He was smaller and tried to get into a discussion between his father and Akefia, the only thing he received was a tremendous bruise on his cheek and that his relatives fight even more.

Little Omega didn't want any more blows in his life, so he just let everything happen and obeyed whatever his father ordered. He was already resigned to never doing what he wanted so he no longer dreamed as much as before ... As he missed those days, when he dreamed of his happy family and at beautiful weddings where everything would be full of love. I dreamed of meeting a wonderful Alpha with whom I would have a beautiful family ...

Now the reality showed him that he would be lucky if his father did not marry him with a slimy old man who just wanted something nice to warm his bed, or if not one of those spoiled princes who basically wanted the same thing. There were so many options, each one worse than the previous one that Ryou was really considering his brother's proposal ... He would at least take care of him and not force him at all, his father would still be angry but Akefia would have every right now to fuck him If I put a hand on Ryou.

What the hell do you say Akefia? I insist ...!? - Shout shocked the man - is your brother!

Half Brother and do not be surprised, in our family there are cases of insistence - Akefia growled annoyed at the horrified expression of the elder - if I can not have Ryou as a brother here where I can take care of him, I will have him as Husband and I will still protect him

I'll take care of getting you a good wife, but Ryou will leave here to marry someone of my choice - I say firmly - and I don't want you to do stupidity, I'm still the King and if you take your brother without my permission I will repudiate him ... I will not support your union and the Omega will be the only one harmed

Akefia clicked his teeth and rose from the table absolutely furious - come on Ry - ordered what the Omega sighed to get up barkly from the table and revere in the form of farewell to his father.

He followed his brother to his room and looked calmly at this almost destroyed everything in the place, this was his brother's way to calm down and he knew that this could do anything but hurt him - Nii-sama ... You know what father will leave with his

If I know, why do you think I'm angry? - roar not towards him if not towards the situation - if it were not because father is able to repudiate you and make your life a hell believe me it would take you right now to fuck his plans

Nii ... Let it be, maybe if I behave well the fiancée looking for a father will treat me well - Ryo said with a soft smile.

You shouldn't have to be that thing without personality in which father and the rest of the world seems to want to convert you, I love Ryou more cheerful and kind - murmured Akefia sitting next to him to hug him against him - I love you little brother, you are the most precious thing I have and I don't want to lose you

Do not miss me, I will make sure to come to visit you ... Or you can visit me Nii - Ryou smiled wanting to clear the sadness of his brother's lilac eyes.

For a few seconds nothing was said between the two, until suddenly the major's lips lowered and stamped against others in a chaste kiss, Ryou was not surprised, for some time Akefia had taken that habit of kissing him on the lips softly. Although this time Ryou did miss when the kiss lasted a little longer than usual and his arms tightened more tightly against his chest.

Come Ry, I want to curl up like when we were younger - the older one whispered, separating his lips and pulling him so that they both lay down, the Omega snuggled firmly against his brother's strong chest - you don't know how much I love you little brother

I love you too Nii! - Whisper snuggling even more against the heat and feeling the pampering on his back.

* * *

**This was all for now boys and girls!**

** Please give me that this is about and we are read in a next chance! :3**

**Happy day!**


End file.
